Disney Dream
Disney Dream is a cruise ship operated by Disney Cruise Line, part of The Walt Disney Company. She currently sails three-day, four-day, and occasional five-day cruises to the Bahamas. She entered service in 2011; her sister ship, Disney Fantasy, was deployed in 2012. History and construction In February 2007, Disney Cruise Line announced that it had commissioned two new ships. The first steel cut, for scrollwork on the ship's hull, was in March 2009, at the Meyer Werft shipyards in Papenburg, Germany. Later that month, the two ships were named, with Disney Dream set to enter service first, followed by her sister ship, Disney Fantasy. The design of Disney Dream was unveiled at a press conference in New York City, on October 29, 2009. The keel of Disney Dream was laid on August 19, 2009. On June 1, 2010, the final section of the ship, the bow, was put into its place, completing the exterior, with work continuing on the interior of the ship. Float-out took place on October 30, 2010, and Disney Dream had her maiden voyage on January 26, 2011. Disney Cruise Line took possession of Disney Dream on December 8, 2010. She arrived in Port Canaveral, Florida on January 4, 2011. Disney Dream was christened on January 19, 2011, by Jennifer Hudson, who began her career as an entertainer on Disney Wonder. Disney Dream s maiden voyage began on January 26, 2011, calling on Nassau, The Bahamas, and Disney's private island, Castaway Cay. Design Disney Dream is 40% larger than the two older ships in the Disney Cruise Line family, Disney Magic and Disney Wonder, with a gross tonnage of , a length of and a width of . Disney Dream has 1,250 staterooms, carries 2,500 passengers (double occupancy) or a maximum of 4,000 passengers, and a crew of 1,458. Disney Dream s horn plays songs from Disney movies and parks, specifically: "When You Wish Upon a Star" (Pinocchio), "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" (Cinderella), "Be Our Guest" (Beauty and the Beast), "Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)" (Pirates of the Caribbean), "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life for Me)" (Pinocchio), "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" (Frozen), and "It's a Small World". Incidents * On January 24, 2012, Disney Dream was involved in a near-miss with the Royal Caribbean ship ''Freedom of the Seas'' at Port Canaveral. * On August 5, 2012, a Disney Cruise Line employee was observed via security camera molesting an 11-year-old guest in an elevator while the ship was still in port in Florida. The child reported the incident immediately to ship authorities, but the incident was not reported to Port Canaveral police in a timely manner. The suspect was removed from the ship at the next port of call in the Bahamas and was subsequently sent to his home country upon confession. The victim's family did not request further investigation. * On September 30, 2017, the stern of Disney Dream was slightly damaged after a collision with the dock in Nassau, Bahamas. References Notes Bibliography * * External links * Disney Cruise Line * [http://hanbanphotos.com/disney-dream/ Disney Dream Photo Gallery] Category:Cruise ships Category:Ships of Disney Cruise Line Category:2010 ships Category:Ships built in Papenburg Category:Art Deco ships